World's End: Part Five
by GlowingHeart
Summary: Carrying on from the rest in the series! The Pirates face an epic battle for freedom from the East India Trading Company. Part 5 of possibly 6!
1. Chapter 1 The Locker

_Notes: Here it is, Part Five! Enjoy and please read and review if you've got the time, thanks!_

So bright, was the first thing that came into my mind when I first looked round the locker. I don't think I could spend forever here, I'll go mad. Why did I stay on that ship? Why?

"You!" I heard a voice shout at me on the deck of the Black Pearl. I turned to see Jack and smiled with relief, _that's_ the reason why I stayed on the ship.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" asked Jack

"It's Anna, you know me! I've been in your crew before you was Captain!" I replied

"You look nothing like my crew, as you can see" answered Jack

"Jack, we're the only ones here" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's Captain to you, now take her to the brig!" Jack ordered to an empty deck which started to worry me. I would have to spend forever with a dearest friend who lost his mind and couldn't remember me.

"You useless bunch of scallywags!" shouted Jack and then grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the brig.

As he locked me in the cell I pleaded "Jack, please! You know me! Remember the kidnap, you becoming Captain, the mutiny, Tortuga, the Aztec gold, the kraken, you've got to remember!"

Jack looked at me curiously; I thought there was a chance he remembered, maybe I was wrong, but I knew somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what I was on about. As he walked off a tear strolled down my face, what was going to happen now? What did me and Jack do so bad to deserve this punishment?

I worried that the more I thought of past memories the more I would forget, but flashbacks of my adventures on the Black Pearl with my friends kept coming through my mind making me miss they even more, especially the half sane Jack, I would say normal, but that's going too far. Then I thought if Jack was losing his mind, then in the end I would too. I grew nervous as I tapped on the salty wood in the gloomy brig, it was so dark but with that sun out there, this was much better.

As boredom and worry kicked in even more, I started to try and kick the cell door. It was making so much noise I was surprised Jack didn't come down. I soon gave up and curled myself in a ball on the cool floor as I looked at the walls. I noticed the carvings I had mad so many years ago when I had been trying to escape after the mutiny. I rubbed the soft wood, remembering my past times as I started to sing softly "Yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high, heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die"

Suddenly the ship started to move, I had no idea how as from what I could tell, I didn't see no ocean on the horizon. I still laid on the wooden floor as the ship was moving along I started to mumble "We pillage, we plunder and don't give a hoot, drink me' hearties yo ho…"

I was cut off as someone behind me finished "A Pirate's life for me"

Jack!" I smiled and turned to see him unlocking the cell door.

"Do you remember now?" I asked

"Aye" he replied, looking a bit confused

"We're in Davy Jones's locker, Jack" I informed him

"No we're not, where ever did you get that idea from?" he remarked

"Hm, since the kraken ate us, maybe?" I rolled my eyes as we ran up onto the deck.

"How is the ship moving?" I asked

"Eh, rocks" he mumbled

Rocks? I thought to myself, yeah he'd lost it. But then how _was_ the ship moving? I must be going mad too! As Jack climbed onto the crow's nest, I ran to the front of the ship. I peered over the edge and saw the ocean; I smiled as I felt the long awaited breeze rush through my hair. I peered closer to see people on the beach and wondered did the kraken get them too?

The Black Pearl then crashed into the waves where it belonged and always will. Me and Jack lowered the long boat ready to go ashore, even though I still thought he wasn't convinced I was there.

We then got to the shore and I finally realised it was Jack's crew and our old friends!

"A sight for sore eyes, Jack, Anna!" exclaimed Gibbs

"Mr. Gibbs!" shouted Jack

"Aye, Captain" replied Gibbs, confused by Jack's angry tone.

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions then" remarked Jack

"Sir?" asked Gibbs, looking a little lost.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel, why is that sir?" explained Jack

"You're in Davy Jones's Locker, Captain" mumbled Gibbs

"I know that, I know where I am and don't think I don't" remarked Jack

"He's lost it a bit" I mouthed to Gibbs as he nodded his head.

"Jack Sparrow!" called a voice

I turned to see Barbossa and was so shocked; he was the last person I expected to see. But Jack just smiled "Ah, Hector, it's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta remember? You shot me" remarked Barbossa

"No I didn't" replied Jack and then started to talk with Tia Dalma as I walked up to Barbossa "How did you survive?"

"How did you?" he smirked

Ah, he always had to be difficult I thought and then turned back to listen to the conversation.

"He thinks we're a hallucination" remarked Will

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one" replied Jack

"No" said Will

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here" smiled Jack

"Jack, this is real, we're here" replied Elizabeth from the crowd, the reason why me and Jack was here. Jack looked at her like he remembered and scuttled back over to me.

"We've been in the locker?" he asked

"Yes! I've been trying to tell you!" I answered

"And we've come to rescue you" added Elizabeth

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood" explained Jack

"He's got a point" I mumbled

"I see my ship, right there" remarked Barbossa, pointing to the Pearl.

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl" said Jack

"Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman" informed Will

"He's taking over the seas!" added Elizabeth

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called" Tia also added

"We leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot!" exclaimed Jack

"Aye, the world needs you back, something fierce" replied Gibbs

"And you need a crew" added Will

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded" remarked Jack, pointing to Elizabeth and everyone looked at her surprised.

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here" smirked Jack and started to go round to the crew.

"Ignore him, Elizabeth" I reassured her.

"Oh good, you're not mad a me as well are you?" she replied

"Nope, you do the right thing" I answered

"But I killed you" she seemed surprised

"True enough, but it's not like we're _really_ dead" I smiled and I looked at what was happening now as I saw Barbossa smirk as he tapped on some charts "Which way ya goin', Jack?"


	2. Chapter 2 At Peace

_Notes: Just a little chapter to break this and next part up :) Enjoy!_

I watched as Jack and Barbossa argued on the deck of the Black Pearl as we set off on the trackless waters. I couldn't help but laugh as they both fought to get up the stairs to the top deck first. I carried on watching as Jack looked dismayed at how Barbossa's spyglass was quiet big compared to his as I stood next to Gibbs.

"So Beckett has the heart?" I asked Gibbs

"Aye, and that's bad for all of us pirates" replied Gibbs

"I'm guessing Norrington gave it to him" I remarked and he nodded as I carried on "Just when I thought he was coming onto our side…"

* * *

Soon it was nightfall and I looked over the railings to see the ghostly souls of the dead flowing through the ocean, a haunting sight in which will never leave me.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" asked Will as there was small boats coming into sight, with a glow of candle light, lighting up the faces of the dead.

"We are nothin' but ghosts to them" answered Tia

"Is best to leave them be" added Barbossa

Then Elizabeth came and joined our gaze of the boats of the dead and she smiled "It's my father! We've made it back! Father here, look here!"

"Elizabeth, we're not back" informed Jack, seriously.

She looked as if she didn't believe him as she cried "Father!"

The governor turned round, confused as he saw could back out the Black Pearl and his daughter as he said "Elizabeth, are you dead?"

"No, no" she relied

"I think I am" he remarked

"No, you can't be!" she called back

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for" he explained

"Someone cast a line!" cried Elizabeth as I heard Tia mumble to Will "A touch of destiny"

"Take the line!" cried Elizabeth

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you" he smiled not taking the line as she ran near the edge and Tia exclaimed "She must not leave the ship!"

Will grabbed her as she cried in his arms as he asked Tia "Is there a way?"

Tia gravely shook her head "Him at peace" as Elizabeth broke down in Will's arms, I had no words to describe this sight, it was truly heartbreaking. It made me start to think about my own father after he had left us to sail the ocean and made me wonder what had become of him.


	3. Chapter 3 Up is Down

_Notes: I had to change some things so if would fit in with my character, which reminds me, I forgot to do a disclaimer so Anna de Draaier is my own character, so please no copying as I sadly don't own anything Pirates, lol. Enjoy! _

The blazing sun pierced onto the crew as the last of the water and rum went and we were living on our own thirst. I was standing with Will and Tia when she exclaimed "If we do not escape these dull drums by sunset, I fear we shall roam trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds…forever"

"Aye and that doesn't sound too good" I added

"Why doesn't he doing something?" asked Will while looking at Barbossa.

"Aye, there's no sense, sunrises don't set" Gibbs joined in.

"And the green flash comes at sunset, not sunrise" replied Will

I then walked up to the top deck where Jack was looking at the ancient charts as I heard him mumbled to himself ""Why are these things always maddeningly the unhelpful? Why can't these things ever be clear?"

"Because they wouldn't be much fun otherwise, would they?" I smiled and I looked over him at the charts and saw what he meant and I replied "Not sunset, sundown!"

He looked up over to me and replied "Aye, that's it!" and he turned a circle round in the middle to reveal an upside down ship and I realised that's what we would have to do. Jack ran down the stairs and I followed behind as he went to the railings and started to call "Oh, what's that? I don't know, what _is_ that? What do you think?"

I started to play along as well as the crew started to react "Yeah, what is that?"

"Where?" asked Gibbs

"Oh, there!" replied Jack, running to the other side of the ship as the crew followed.

"What is it?" exclaimed Elizabeth as she joined in.

Soon Barbossa caught on and let loose the cargo and the cannons and got all the crew on deck as we all kept running back and forwards across. The ship started to rock heavily from side to side sharply, but still didn't tip.

Finally, we all grabbed onto the railings as the ship started to go onto its side. Our legs dangled in the air as the ship slowly started to go upside down in the water.

"Now up is down" informed Jack as the ship crashed into the water, it was very strange, for how often was a ship like this? I looked round as we all still held onto the railings with the deep blue ocean surrounding us but then the ship started to move very fast as there was two green flashes. The ship speeded up and suddenly we were back with the ship flipped back up no longer upside down.

"We're back!" I smiled

"It's the sunrise" Elizabeth pointed and we all saw the sun rising into the sky. We all looked at each other and me, Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs and Barbossa all pointed our pistols at each other. We all looked at ourselves and started to laugh and started to lower them, then looked serious as we pointed them at each other again. Barbossa was the first to speak up "The Brethren court is gathering at shipwreck cove and you and I are goin' Jack, there's no arguing the point"

"I is arguing the point, if the pirates are gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way" replied Jack

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate" remarked Elizabeth

"So is she!" Jack pointed to me

"Thanks Jack" I mumbled

"So she'll be goin' as well" remarked Barbossa

"Am I now?" I replied

"Aye, you are" he answered, pointing on of his pistols at me.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack" added Will

"If we don't stand together they will hunt us down one by one till there's none but you" explained Barbossa and Jack smiled "I quite like the sound of that, Captain Jack Sparrow – the last pirate"

"Aye and you're be fighting Jones alone then. How does that figure in you're plan?" remarked Barbossa

"Still working on that, but I won't be going to the locker mate, count on that" replied Jack and we all tried to fire our pistols at each other, but they wouldn't work.

"Wet powder!" sighed Gibbs


	4. Chapter 4 Visits From Old Friends

_Notes: Next chappy! Please enjoy and review if you can, thanks!_

"There's a fresh water spring on this island here, we can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later" explained Will as we all looked at the charts.

"You can lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship" remarked Jack

"I'll not be leaving my ship in you're command" replied Barbossa

"But it's not you're ship" I mumbled

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command…temporally" suggested Will

As we got to shore, leaving Will in command of the ship we all saw a huge – grey dead kraken washed up onto the beach. I felt sad for the sea beast even though it had killed me as I stared at t along with Jack. Then Barbossa approached us "Still thinking of running Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything is by and by there be none left at all"

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, us three" remarked Jack

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back but passing on, that's dead certain" replied Barbossa

"So it's summoning the Brethren court?" I asked

"Aye, it's our only hope" answered Barbossa

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself" added Jack

"The world use to be a bigger place" replied Barbossa

"The world's still the same, just less in it" answered Jack

We then walked up to the fresh water spring and as we did we saw a dead body floating on the top. Barbossa tasted the water and spat it out quickly as he exclaimed "Poisoned, fouled by the body"

"This doesn't look good" I added

"Captain!" called Marty, pointing to the ocean as we saw Sao Feng's ship next to the Pearl and suddenly the Singapore crew drawled their pistols pointing them at Jack.

"He's the Captain" Jack pointed to Barbossa as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

As we got back on the Black Pearl, we saw Captain Sao Feng had taken over the ship. But how? Would our crew just have given up like that, alright Sao Feng had a fair number of men on his crew, but just to give up? Something wasn't right in all this...

"Sao Feng, you showing up here tis a truly remarkable coincidence" remarked Barbossa

Sao Feng had ignored Barbossa's comment as he spotted Jack and smirked "Jack Sparrow, you pay me great insult once"

"That doesn't sound like me" replied Jack and received a punch in the face "Shall we call it square then?"

Will then pushed his way through the crowd and saw Elizabeth being held by one of Sao Feng's men and he exclaimed "Release her, she's not part of the bargain"

"What bargain?" I demanded

"You heard Captain Turner, release her" teased Sao Feng

"Captain Turner!" exclaimed Jack while holding onto his nose.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny on us" informed Gibbs

"I need the Pearl to free my father, that's the only reason I came on this voyage" explained Will

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Elizabeth

"It wasn't your burden to bear" remarked Will as she shot a sharp look towards him, something had obviously happened between them.

"He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" exclaimed Jack walking round to everyone "And you felt guilty" he said to Elizabeth and carried on to Barbossa "And you and your Brethren Court!" he then looked at me "And you, um, well I don't know what you've done really, but did no one came to save me, just because they missed me?"

I rolled my eyes sighing, and then some of the crew put their hands as Jack smiled "I'm standing over there with them"

"I'm sorry Jack; there is an old friend who wants to see you first" informed Sao Feng as he grabbed hold of Jack as he nervously smiled "I'm not certain I can survive anymore visits from old friends"

Then on the horizon we saw a East India Trading Company ship coming towards us and there could be only one old friend of Jack's I could think of on that ship – Beckett. I gave a worried look towards Jack but he just nodded like it was going to be alright. But if I knew Beckett he only wanted Jack for one reason, to kill him.


	5. Chapter 5 Deals and Plans

_Notes: Next chapter, please read and review but most of all, Enjoy!_

* * *

The Endeavour was soon next to us as Jack was taken aboard to Beckett as his men came onto the Black Pearl. Along with the men that came aboard I noticed one in particular; I had seen him in Tortuga spying on me and the rest of the crew. As the Endeavour crew started to go round the ship, Sao Feng looked angry as he exclaimed "My men are crew enough" 

"Company ship, company crew" the man from Tortuga, who looked like the leader of the group, smiled.

"You agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine!" snapped Sao Feng

"And so it was" he responded "Lord Beckett wouldn't give up the one ship that might prove a match for the Dutchman, would he?"

Sao Feng stood there with rage all over his face as Beckett's crew took over, but that's what you get for going with the enemy.

"Shame they are not bound to honour the code of the Brethren, isn't it? Of course, honour's a hard thing to come by now days" mumbled Barbossa

Sao Feng turned and glared "There is no honour remaining with the losing side, leaving for the winning side that's just good business"

"The losing side, says you" Barbossa raised his eyebrow.

"They have the Dutchman and now the Pearl!" snapped Sao Feng "And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have…Calypso" whispered Barbossa, which confused me, who was it and I thought that was just a legend and would she help?

"Calypso, an old legend" remarked Sao Feng

"No" Barbossa shook his head "The goddess herself bound in human form, fury or favour you not be knowing but when the mood strikes her and it's her favour she bestows upon a lucky sailor. There was a time when a pirate was to make his own way in the world, but our time is comin' to an end, so I aim to bring her back and for that I need the Brethren court"

"What are you proposing?" asked Sao Feng

"What be you accepting?" Barbossa answered back.

"The girl" mumbled Sao Feng, nodding towards Elizabeth.

"No, out of the question" replied Barbossa

"It was not a question" snarled Sao Feng

"Done" Elizabeth exclaimed

"What?" snapped Will "Undone!"

"You've put us in this mess" argued Elizabeth "If this frees us then done!"

"No!" objected Will

"My choice, my choice alone" she replied

"They're pirates!" exclaimed Will

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" she answered back

"Then we have an accord?" asked Barbossa

"Agreed" answered Sao Feng

Sao Feng's men then fought off Beckett's men as did we and cannon balls started to fire onto the Endeavour. The Empress then sailed away with Elizabeth as still fought off the EIT company. I then saw Jack flying back onto the Pearl on a rope but was no where to be seen on the ship. We all looked around us then finally spotted him at the railings above the helm, unharmed as he smiled "And that was without a single drop of rum"

He then jumped down and snarled at Will "Send this pestilent traitorous cow hearted yeasty codpiece to the brig"

As they did, I looked over to Jack and asked "What happened on there?"

"Made a deal with him" whispered Jack

"You what?" I exclaimed "What kind of deal"

"To square my debt with Jones, your safety and in exchange I led him to Shipwreck Cove and deliver the pirates" Jack explained in a low voice.

"Jack! That's terrible, you give up everyone's life for yourself!" I exclaimed

"For yours as well" he pointed out

"What makes you think Beckett will keep to this deal?" I questioned "After you give him the others, what makes you think he won't come after you?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, I should have known you'd be like this just like with the kraken" mumbled Jack

"Well, you should really think before you make a deal for your own selfish self" I remarked "Now you can get your wish and be the last pirate"

"Anna, it will work" reassured Jack

"It might, but I won't be happy with it and I would never forgive you" I answered back.


	6. Chapter 6 Brethren Court

_Notes: Sorry it took long to update, here's the next chapter, sorry if it's a bit boring but it has to be done for the plot of the story, lol but anyway Enjoy and review if you can! x_

By dawn we were near Shipwreck Cove and I noticed something that was missing. Will was no where to be seen, not even in the brig. That could have meant only one thing I thought as I approached Jack "What have you done with Will?"

"Threw him overboard, he was leaving a trail for Beckett" Jack answered, honestly.

"But wasn't that what you planned anyway?" I asked

"Along the same sort of lines, but I found another way" he answered, wandering off, but I couldn't be bothered to go and get him to explain more as I rolled my eyes, what had he done now?

As dusk fell upon the ocean as we sailed by massive cliffs, the shadow of them over towering the last light of the day. As we got to the other side, there was Shipwreck Cove where there was a tower of wrecked ships forming the little city as tiny lights made it glow, it was beautiful.

"There's not been a gathering like this is our lifetime" said Barbossa

"And I owe them all money" mumbled Jack as me and Barbossa exchanged a sigh as we rolled our eyes.

We then docked up and made our way inside the old ships. As we walked towards the pirate's hall we could already hear the sounds of a riot dawning on the meeting.

We got inside and I looked at all the pirates from all around the world, surrounded round a huge table and near was a big globe with eight swords in it to make where each pirate lord was from and as a sign of peace. It was at that moment I realised how much it meant to me being a pirate and I wouldn't let any power hungry lawful man take that away from me.

Barbossa loudly banged some cannon balls on the table to mark and well, silent everyone as the meeting was about to start as he announced "You're pieces of eight, me fellow Captains"

Each pirate lord placed there so called piece of eight into the tray though they was just pieces of whatever they had in there pockets which Gibbs had pointed out too.

"We're missing two" the women pirate lord informed

"Sparrow" snarled another

"We're still one short of a pirate lord and I'm content to wait until Sao Feng joins us" replied Jack

"Sao Feng is not coming" a voice said behind us

We all looked around to see Elizabeth as she planted her sword into the globe.

"And made you Captain?" exclaimed Jack "There just giving the title away!"

"What happened to Sao Feng?" asked one of the pirate lords

"She probably killed him" mumbled Jack and I couldn't help but smirk at his comment as Elizabeth snapped "Will you ever forgive me?"

"No" replied Jack

Elizabeth ignored him as she carried on "We were attacked by the Dutchman, our location has been betrayed our enemies are on there way here"

"Who is the betrayer?" one of the pirates asked

"Not likely anyone among us" replied Barbossa

"Where's Will?" asked Elizabeth

"Not among us" smirked Jack

"It does not matter how they found us, but what we do now" I talked up

The pirate lords looked at me confused as one asked "Who are you?"

"Anna de Draaier" I answered

"Part of my crew" added Jack

"We must fight!" Elizabeth carried on.

All the pirates laughed at her as the women pirate lord explained "Shipwreck Cove is a well supplied fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us"

"There is another way" Barbossa begun to explain "In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso"

"Shoot him!" one of the pirates shouted

"Cut out his tongue!" another added

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue and trim that scraggly beard" smiled Jack

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa" replied Tai

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now" one of them pointed out

"Good point" I mumbled

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!" one of the pirate lords objected

"You threaten me?" another snapped

"I silence you!" he snarled back and punched him in the face as a fight broke out as me, Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth stared, confused and a little shocked.

"This is madness!" exclaimed Elizabeth

"This is politics!" replied Jack

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us" she sighed

"If they not be here already" added Barbossa

At that moment a man not involved with the fighting came up to me and asked "Excuse me, miss, what did you say you're name was?"

"Anna de Draaier" I answered, a little confused.

"Ah, I thought I heard right" he replied

"Why do you want to know?" I asked

"Well, because yer father was a Captain of a ship and he knew you was sailing these waters so when he died he said to find and name you Captain of his ship" he explained

"My father has been alive all this time and I never knew" I mumbled "But if you were any pirate, wouldn't you just take the ship for yourself?"

"Yer father was a good Captain, I couldn't go against his word" he replied "Give me word when you want yer ship, Captain Anna"

Barbossa then stood on the table and fired his pistol up in the air to silence them all as he explained "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons"

"boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I" remarked Jack

"If you have a better alternative, please, share" glared Barbossa

"Cuttlefish" smiled Jack "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or... or...fish nature. So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight"

"You've only ever run from a fight!" shouted Barbossa

"I have not!" protested Jack

"You have too!" snapped Barbossa

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away" smiled Jack

"Aye!" added Gibbs

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king" remarked Barbossa

"You made that up!" complained Jack

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code" smirked Barbossa

Jack's face dropped as one of the pirate lord's crew begun to say "Hang the code…" but was cut off by a gun shot thudding through into his chest.

"Code is the law" informed Captain Teague and moved to where Jack was standing "You're in my way boy"

Jack moved without a word as two old men carried in a huge book of what was the Pirate's Code as everyone had the look of respect on their faces.

"Barbossa is right" said Captain Teague after looking through the code as Jack exclaimed "Hang on a minute!"

Then he looked for himself as he mumbled "Fancy that"

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change" informed one of the pirate lords.

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth

"Because the king is elected by popular and each pirate only ever votes for hisself" answered Barbossa

"I call for a vote!" ordered Jack as Barbossa sighed as he knew and the rest of us knew there would be no point but the pirate lords voted anyway and as predicted they all voted for themselves but as it got to Jack he smiled "Elizabeth Swann"

"What?" exclaimed Elizabeth

"I know, curious isn't it?" smirked Jack

Then an argument broke amongst the court as Jack called loudly over the noise "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?"

Captain Teague looked up and the room fell silent as the other women pirate lord said "Very well, what say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war" ordered Elizabeth

Now every pirate's fate had been decided as tomorrow we would fight for our freedom!


	7. Chapter 7 Parlay?

_Notes: Next Chapter, hope you like this one I love this part in AWE and Beckett is so great! XD Enjoy!!!_

There me, Jack, Elizabeth and Barbossa all walked up the small beach to Beckett, Will and Davy Jones where standing with their armada behind them, which was worrying.

We got face to face with them as Barbossa snarled to Will "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door"

"Do not blame Turner" smiled Beckett "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left"

We all looked towards Jack and he realised our glares as he protested "My hands are clean in this"

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it" explained Will

"There! Listen to the tool!" smiled Jack

"Will" Elizabeth said gently "I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost"

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it" remarked Will

Beckett then held up Jack's compas and smirked "If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this? You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward"

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman as a start" exclaimed Davy

"That debt was paid, mate, with some help" replied Jack nodding over to Elizabeth

"I propose an exchange" announced Elizabeth "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack"

"Done!" exclaimed Will

"Undone!" I protested

"Done!" argued Beckett

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right..." Barbossa begun to say but was cut off as Elizabeth smirked "King"

"Elizabeth, you're condemning me" pleaded Jack "Again"

Jack then started to move forward as he did Barbossa drew his sword and ripped off Jack's piece of eight and the evil little monkey ran forward and grabbed it. Will and Jack then exchanged sides as Beckett put his arm out to indicate to stand next to Jones.

"Do you fear death?" snarled Davy

"You have no idea" mumbled Jack

"I'm not happy about this" I talked up "It's not a fair trade"

"If you think not, then perhaps you need to come with us also" remarked Beckett

"Perhaps I do" I glared then whispered to Elizabeth "It may not be that simple for him alone to bring down Jones; I'm willing to go along as well"

"True" nodded Elizabeth and she looked at Beckett "You can take her too"

"Two for the price of one" smirked Beckett "Done"

He then stepped forward to Elizabeth and warned "Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die"

"You murdered my father" she snarled

"And probably mine" I mumbled

"He chose his own fate" replied Beckett

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight, and you will die" Elizabeth warned him this time, and strolled off with the Will and Barbossa.

We then walked off or got dragged off to the small boats as I mumbled to Jack "Thought you could use some help and I couldn't leave you to have all the fun, could I?"

"You're a true gem, love" he smiled

"And you like getting yourself into trouble and dragging me into it!" I smiled back as Beckett glared at us and I remarked "Smile, it might never happen"


	8. Chapter 8 The Fight for Freedom

_Notes: Here's the next chapter, please review if you can! Enjoy! x_

Me and Jack were put in separate cells from each other aboard the Flying Dutchman. I watched as he paced round, mumbling to himself then out of no where, lifted a piece of wood and put it under the door. He pushed up and the door suddenly lifted and broke free, he then ran over to my cell door and done the same thing which was quiet lucky but I knew that wouldn't last very long. We then rushed into the Captain's quarters as we got inside there was two familiar marines in there as one of them warned "Hold it or I'll shoot"

"Oh, not those two" I mumbled

Jack smiled and carried on walking "Good one. I just came for my effects, admirable though it may be; why are you here? When you can be elsewhere?"

The two marines stared confused and then started to debate with each other about 'fish people' as me and Jack exchanged glances and took the chest from right under them and ran out quickly before the spotted what we had done. We got out onto the deck and suddenly found ourselves in the pouring rain which was hard to make out anything as our eyes got blinded with the water droplets pouring all over us. Then I saw Davy Jones coming downstairs and it was too late to run back in as I mumbled "We're in trouble, Jack!"

"Lookie, here boys. A lost bird, a lost bird that never learnt to fly!" sneered Davy Jones

"To my great regret, but never too late to learn, eh?" smiled Jack as he whacked a rope and went flying up onto the mast as Davy followed him, which left me with the entire crew, oh great, thanks Jack! I smiled at the crew of the Flying Dutchman nervously as I drew my sword out "Parlay?"

Lucky for me, the crew from the Black Pearl started to cross over so I wasn't on my own fighting them. I dodged random blows and swings as the crew on the Dutchman had seem to lost there minds and have no organisation in what was going on. I pushed one of them over board as another came charging at me, I quickly stuck my sword into him and he also went overboard. Then something fell from the rainy sky and had hit me on the head. I looked down onto the deck and saw the key to the chest. I picked it up as I saw Will and Elizabeth come onto the ship. I then saw Davy hit Jack and he went tumbling to the ground, I rushed over to his side to make sure he was alright as I saw Elizabeth try to fight Davy Jones and saw Will already on the floor, looking quiet hurt which worried me.

"Jack, I got the key, where's the chest?" I asked him

"Over there" pointed Jack

I then ran over and unlocked the chest to see the heart of Davy Jones and I took it in my hands, the slime getting everywhere as I gave to Jack as I heard Davy say "Tell me William, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" called Jack and Davy turned too see his heart in Jack's hand as he carried on "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of ones hands"

"You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow" remarked Davy

"Cruel is a matter of perspective" replied Jack

"Is it now?" grinned Davy and then he turned back to Will and thud his sword into Will's chest. We all looked shocked, I felt sick – I couldn't believe it I thought as Elizabeth ran to his side as she cried "Will, stay with me!" as the rain fell onto us.

Bootstrap then jumped onto Davy as Jack looked unsure what to do with the heart. I looked at him as he stared back and nodded realising what he had to do and if he didn't he knew I would. He ran over Will and placed Will's hand on the half broken sword and laid the heart underneath. Jack then helped Will stab the heart as Davy looked over in disbelief then his eyes fell gentle as he went overboard into the maelstrom.

"Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" cried Elizabeth as I grabbed hold of her and replied "Come on Elizabeth, you've got to" and then me and Jack dragged her up as the ship started to get pulled down. I also saw Jack the monkey and grabbed him too as we all held onto Jack as he cut a piece of rope and we went into the cool air as the sail parachute landed near the Pearl as the storm cleared. I couldn't believe just how evil Davy Jones could be but he proved he could as I felt sad that I had lost one my dearest friends but I felt more sorry for Elizabeth as we got back onto the Pearl, she looked so sad and alone. I didn't no what to do r say, I wish they could have been something I could have done.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry" I mumbled as I patted her back. But then a thought came into my mind, didn't the Flying Dutchman always need a Captain so who was to be Captain now or was the ship lost in the depths forever?

"Jack, the armada's still out there, the Endeavour coming up to hard to starboard and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions" Gibbs explained as he followed Jack about the ship.

"Never actually been one for tradition...luff the sails and lay on iron!" ordered Jack

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck!" added Barbossa

"Belay that, belay that!" repeated Jack

"But Captain…" Gibbs tried to carry on as Jack kept going "Belay! Belay!" and then finally went "Kindly shut it!" which Gibbs quickly did.

At that moment, from under the waves the Flying Dutchman came crashing up onto the surface and on the helm was Will as he ordered "Ready on the guns!"

"Full canvas!" ordered Jack on the Pearl with a big smile. I was so happy to see Will alive!

Then both ships sailed side by side and separated either side of the Endeavour.

"Captain?" asked Gibbs

"Fire" answered Jack

"Fire!" I shouted to the crew

"Fire all!" repeated Elizabeth

Cannon balls started to fire from both ships onto the Endeavour. I was surprised to see no fight or attack from Beckett but he must have known he didn't have no chance in facing possibly two of the most powerful ships in these waters. The Endeavour started to fall apart before our eyes as splinters of wood flew about. It then exploded most probably due to the powder magazines and then followed by that, Marty called "They're turning away!"

We all cheered as the crew threw there hats in the air and danced about; us pirates had won our freedom!

"Gibbs, you may throw my hat" smiled Jack, handing him his hat.

"Aye, aye Captain!" grinned Gibbs and threw it into the air.

"Now go get it" remarked Jack and Gibbs went in search on his hat.

"You're so nasty to him" I laughed

"Well. I am the Captain" he smiled

I then gave him a glare and he grinned "Ah, come 'ere love" and we hugged each other. I felt sad as this may be my last adventure with Jack on the Black Pearl and I looked up at him "Jack, you know don't you?"

"Aye, you've got to Captain you're fathers ship" he answered

"Yes" I replied "But it doesn't mean we're not going to see each other does it?"

"Anna, wouldn't let it happen" he smiled

"Captain Anna" I corrected with a grin.

_Notes: This isn't the last chapter just yet xxx_


	9. Chapter 9 An Ending is Just the Start

_Notes: Here it is, the last Chapter! Enjoy!_

Before my departure, it was Elizabeth's turn first as we all lined up on the deck to say our farewells.

"Mrs Turner" nodded Barbossa as she walked past him.

"Mrs Turner?" I questioned "I suppose Congratulations then!"

She smiled then made her way over to Jack as she teased "Jack, it would never have worked out between us"

"Keep telling yourself that, darlin'" smirked Jack as she went over to kiss him but he pulled away "Once was quiet enough"

"Thank you" smiled Elizabeth and she got inside the small boat to go ashore with Will for there one day.

Shortly afterwards, on the horizon I saw a ship approaching and knew it was my time to go. I looked sadly round the deck, thinking of all the memories I had on here – the good and the bad ones. The crew was still lined up on the deck as I walked round to them, the first person I got to was Barbossa.

"I still don't like you" I smiled

"Same feeling to you, missy" he smiled back.

I then got to my dear old friend Gibbs and I laughed "Are you sure you don't want to join my crew?"

"I'm fine here, lass" he smiled then quickly grabbed me in a tight hug as he mumbled "I'm going to miss you!"

I then turned to Jack; I had no words I could think to say to him as I buried my head into him.

"We're see each other again, I promise" he remarked

"How many times have you promised that?" I laughed

Ad how many times did I keep it?" he smiled

"True" I grinned

"Come back anytime ye want love, even to visit" replied Jack "But don't open fire!"

My ship was then side by side with the Black Pearl and I went over to the railings with a rope in my hand.

"Three cheers for Anna!" called Jack and the all the crew started to crew. I then took a bow and swung over to my ship which was names the _Freedom Guard._

"Have we a heading, Captain Anna?" smiled Henry, the man who I had spoke to at the Brethren Court and was also now my first mate.

"Aye the Horizon" I answered, smiling.

I then sailed off, leaving the Black Pearl and going off into the sunset, not knowing what would lay in the times ahead but one thing I was certain of – that this wouldn't be the last I saw of Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
